yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon Lopez
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Damon Lopez (デイモン・ロペス, Deimon Ropesu) is a character who appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a friend of Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber. Biography History Damon witnessed Yugo and Zuzu Boyle attempting to convince people of the dangers from the Different Dimensions that could be coming to his world. Friendship Cup Damon was captured by Sector Security and thrown into the Facility. There, he reunited with Crow and Shinji, who had recently been sent there as well. Upon meeting Yuya Sakaki, he mistook him for Yugo and questioned when he had been arrested and why and where Zuzu had ended up. Damon conspired with Crow and Shinji to escape from the Facility. They had Chojiro Tokumatsu set up a tournament, with the opening match being between Yuya, Sylvio and Tokamatsu himself. Knowing this would provide a distraction, they made their move during the tournament. Damon removed a ceiling vent and the ventilation fan within it. When a guard came by and questioned what they were doing, they claimed they were fixing the fan and that Damon was an expert in such things. The guard believed them and suggested they hurry so as not to miss the Duel, though. The distraction was successful and the three managed to escape. After their successful jailbreak, they met up with Yuya, Tokamatsu and the rest of the captured Lancers, who had managed to escape themselves after them when Tokamatsu's henchman kept the remaining prisoners and guards busy with Tokamatsu's stash of rare cards. They attempted to swim across the bay, having been signaled that it was safe. However, their friend, Tony Zomboni, who was to signal them, had been captured by Jean-Michel Roget and Sector Security, who arrested them again. The High Council intervened and entered the entire group in the Friendship Cup. . Damon's first round match was against Sergey Volkov, an infamous criminal known as the "Duelist Crusher". His opponent played defensively at first, with Damon destroying his monsters with "Alien Shocktrooper". As a result Damon taunted him, quipping that Sergey's fangs had been clipped after being captured by Sector Security. In the end, Sergey counterattacked and brutally defeated Damon, sending him flying from his Duel Runner and resulting in him being carried away on a stretcher. Friendship Cup Finals When Shay, Gong, Sylvio, and Moon Shadow caused a riot, Shinji, Damon, and Tony decided to take advantage of the situation and encourage the other inmates to rebel as well. When the Stomptroopers arrived to stop everyone, Shinji activated the conveyer belt, making them drop their weapons and was told by Damon that it worked. After escaping from underground, Damon and others started to gather allies for the takeover of New Domino City. Damon followed Shinji as he led the Commons into New Domino City for revolution against the Topsiders, but they stopped during their when Jack was scheduled to face Sergey Volkov. They soon began rioting again after the Duel ended, and they were confronted by Sector Security after Roget placed New Domino City under martial law. Damon was driven back, but they were saved by Crow using "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower". Crow tried to stop Shinji's rioting and convince him that Duel Academy were the true enemy, but Shinji refused, claiming that he hated the Topsiders more than Duel Academy and he, Damon and Tony activated their Duel Disks against Crow, who proceeded to do the same. Before they could Duel, Yuya appeared on the screen; proclaiming that Dueling was about bringing smiles to people and not a tool to be used in conflict, and he then challenged Jack to a Duel. While Crow and Shinji were surprised by Yuya's mention of them in his short speech before the Duel , it did not end the confrontation between the four of them until Shay arrived and presumably ended the situation. Damon, Crow Shinji, and Tony raced to join Yuya's Duel with Jack and voiced out his encouragement and support. They simultaneously announced the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with Yuya and watched Yuya deal the final blow. Damon was present to hear from Sora's broadcast about Roget's latest actions as well as Zuzu's status. He later witnessed Sector Security Headquarters being obscured by green light. Duel Academy After Z-ARC's defeat, Damon is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Tony, Amanda, Frank, Tarren, Sam, Chojiro, and his lackeys. He applauded when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. He was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu's revival. Deck The only known card in Damon's Deck is "Alien Shocktrooper". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters